


Accidental Love

by Pastel_bubble12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Confession, Bisexual Ginny Weasley, Cho Chang is a literally Legend, Confession, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Luna Lovegood, Romance, Someone help these two disasters, linny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_bubble12/pseuds/Pastel_bubble12
Summary: Luna reflects on the day that she confessed to GinnyHow it was totally accidental and totally Cho’s fault
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 31





	Accidental Love

Luna was sitting in the living room of her and Ginny apartment, patiently waiting for her to get home from work, what else was there to do.

She, Neville and Ginny used the last of the cookie batter, last Sunday lunch,

She already read the book Hermione had given her,

And that she had already had Draco’s classical records playing in the back, it didn’t really help in distracting her.

Ginny would be home anytime soon, the waiting was both exhausting and annoying. Luna sighed as she lost count of how many tiles were on the ceiling.

Luna and Ginny had started dating during their eighth year, she and Harry had broke up due to fact that Ginny liked Luna and Harry liked Draco. Luna smiled to herself s she remembered how it all happened the day she confessed to Ginny but she didn’t plan for it

————————————————————————————————————

Luna was at breakfast in the Great Hall, lost in thought. Her eyes were locked on Ginny, her best and probably closest friend, a friend she had a big fat crush on. She looked absolutely gorgeous this morning. Her hair looked like pale rose in the morning light and her eyes

“Luna, Luna, LUNA.” Cho was waving her hand in front of her face, she blinked out of her thoughts. Luna turned to the Ravenette, dazed from her train of thought.

“Was I doing it again.” She questioned the girl sitting next to her, Cho nodded

“If you mean staring at Ginny again then yes.” Luna sighed as she leaning down, buried her face in her arms as Cho pat her back in a soothing manner. The strawberry blonde girl was now laughing at a joke that Dean had just said

In her opinion, Ginny’s laugh was like Church bells on Christmas morning

Just beautiful as her

“Why don’t you just go and just say you love her.” Cho shrugged as Luna groaned in response to the Ravenette’s question “She just broke up with Harry, a month and I’m pretty sure she’s straight.”

Cho grumbled in defeat “I’ll take that as a no, though Harry and Draco do make a cute couple.” The girl tutted at her before grabbing a piece of toast from the centre of the table.

Cho had been the only one beside Ginny who had been nice to her, she had always been good friends with her. Cho had pretty much told off anyone for making a comment on Luna and had let her stay at her house, due to a lot of things like her house being destroyed and her father being in St Mungo’s for mental treatment from the amount of trauma he had gone through.

Cho considered it as a Thank you for comforting her when Cedric died, letting staying at her house for the summer to make sure she was okay. Luna had been like a safety net in that time, Cho had always gone to her for advice or just talk about random things.

Luna sat upwards again as she began to explain “It is something I wanted to do for a long time.” Cho nodded as she looked behind her, beginning to smile, she didn’t really notice it a the time

Cho then suggested, weirdly bluntly at the time “Why don’t you pretend that I’m Ginny and you can practice on confessing to her.”

I blinked at her for a moment, that.... wasn’t actually a terrible idea

“It might help get a bit of it out .” Luna mumbled, chewing her bottom lip, before implausible agreeing “Yeah, Okay.” Still not taking any notice of Cho’s widening grin.

She took a deep breath before letting it all

“Ginny, I know that we’ve know each other since First year and that we tell each other everything. I love you, I know that you liked Harry and everything.

“It’s just that I think that you’re beautiful when you come down to breakfast everything morning, in your uniform or pyjamas.”

“You are the best when it comes to Transfiguration, Quidditch or Cheering someone up.”

“How your smile lights up the whole room and you don’t know it.”

“You know just what to say when everyone’s at their worst.”

“You are the kindest, bravest, most compassionate and understanding person I’ve ever meet, I understand that you don’t feel the same but I thought you should know.”

Luna gave Cho a small smile, all before a voice questioned aloud

“You love me?”

Luna was sure if her face was going pale as the Grey Lady or going crimson as Ron’s Christmas sweater. She slowly turned around to be greeted with the sight of Ginny Weasley standing over her, with a shocked but smiling face.

Luna looked back to Cho, Only to see her walking away with a smirk on her face. She stuttered “I..I’m so sorry, it was Cho’s idea. I know that you

Ginny waved her hands in front of her, going red “Nononono, I’m not hung up on Harry, me and him broke up because he liked Draco and I liked you.”

Luna’s face went a whole new shade of red, did Ginny just say that she liked her. The two were now standing there in silence, which Luna had realised that the Hall had now become really quiet. Everyone’s eyes were on them, waiting for one of them to do something.

That’s when Ron’s voice rang out “KISS HER ALREADY GINNY, I’VE GOT A BET GOING WITH GEORGE.” Getting a fair whack from Dean to silence him.

Ginny then took a deep breath and pulled Luna to her feet, before pressing her lips onto hers. Luna kissed back passionately, it was a long overdue kiss that’s for sure as the entire Hall erupted into explosions of clapping and hooting, people passing bet money.

They broke away smiling and out of breath, that was the best day of her life.

——————————————————————————————————————————

the sound of keys in the door and bag dropping on the floor “Hey, I’m Home.” Luna lifted her head up as she felt a huge grin spread across her face.

Luna sat up on the couch as Ginny walked towards me in. I throw my arms around her and she wraps her arms around my waist.

Their lips met in a long loving kiss, To Luna Ginny smelled like sunflowers and honey.

We break apart, pressing our foreheads against each other’s

“I missed you.” Ginny mumbled

Luna smiled quietly, still in Ginny’s arms “I missed you too.”

The two been thanking Cho for the rest of their lives, for accidental confession.


End file.
